Demi-virus
by GodofGreed
Summary: XANA has been defeated, Percy is free from his control, and Lyoko is finally at peace. But people from Percy's past have finally found him, and they want him back. Percy does not want to go back with the people who betrayed him. This means one thing...a new war. Read now as this war shakes Lyoko, camp half-blood, and Olympus itself! Who will win? Beta needed.
1. Prologue

**GodofGreed: Welcome to demi-virus. This is my first crossover, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Percy: Should we tell them what the story is about?**

**GodofGreed: Of course! In this story; Percy was forgotten at camp for his half-brother, Annabeth cheated on him, his mom and Paul are in a coma, and Percy can't afford to get them better treatment. So he decides to leave America, and travel to France.**

**Percy: I'm almost surprised Poseidon didn't notice me. **_**Almost.**_

**GodofGreed: XANA saw Percy use his powers, and decided to possess him. XANA brought Percy to Lyoko, and then sent monsters disguised as the Lyoko warriors. So when Percy met the ****real**** Lyoko warriors, he attacked them.**

**Percy: I thought they were my enemies!**

**GodofGreed: After XANA gets the keys to Lyoko, he sends the Scyphozoa to possess Percy, and Percy destroys the core of Lyoko. Percy ended up like William in the actual show. **

**Percy: *grumbles sarcastically* Becoming a puppet and being blown to bits was ****so much fun****. Thanks GodofGreed.**

**GodofGreed: You're welcome. So XANA was destroyed when he created his own virtual avatar, and the group freed Percy from XANA's control.**

**Percy: I absorbed XANA and took all his power and memories. In other words, I'm the new XANA, just without the desire to destroy everyone.**

**GodofGreed: So know Percy is friends with the group and even materializes himself to spend time with them in the real world.**

**Percy: During one of these trips, we passed a reporter, and we were all caught on live footage. Athena apparently watches every news network in the world, and she saw me.**

**GodofGreed: I don't own Code Lyoko or Percy Jackson. Enjoy, comment, follow, or favorite this story please.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

The bell that signaled the end of the school day rang…about 10 minutes before it was supposed to. The students cheered and the teachers went to check if something was wrong with the bells. "What a nice surprise. I love it when we get out early!" Odd exclaimed. Ulrich replied, "Yeah, but this was no surprise." Odd just grinned sheepishly in response. Aelita told the rest of the group, "I wonder what Percy wants." Jeremy replied, "He did seem a bit anxious when he called last night." The group continued to chat about their mysterious friend.

"Boo!" The group jumped at the sudden shout. The person who yelled was looked about 17 years old, wore black pants (with a red trident facing down on the side), a black shirt (with a red eye of XANA on it), an unzipped jacket (with the eye of XANA unzipped), black fingerless gloves (with a red eye of XANA on both), black shoes, black hair, and sea-green eyes. Odd put a hand to his chest and exclaimed (overdramatically), "Oh my god. You scared us half to death. How could you scare your best friends half to death? This is just like…" Odd proceeded to make a joke nobody could understand, when he finished Percy told him, "I think that was the strangest joke I've ever heard. I've heard jokes about men and guinea pigs, but this makes less sense than **that**! (**AN: Sea of Monsters)**" The group, plus Odd, looked at him strangely.

Jeremy cleared his throat and said, "So, you wanted to tell us something?" Percy replied, "Yes I did. You guys want to go for a walk?" A few minutes later, they were at an ice cream store. The group saw a man being arrested. The group saw a reporter nearby, they moved closer trying to overhear what was being said, and the reporter asked a cop, "How did you know the drug dealer, dubbed 'Addiction', would be here today?" The cop replied, "It was weird. Last night at the station all of the machines stopped working, then a weird symbol that looked like a mix of a target and an eye showed up on all the screens, and then all the machines came back online. The strangest thing was that the machines now work faster, and they have information we did not have before."

The Lyoko warriors all turned to Percy who rubbed the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly. After a moment, they all burst out laughing. Odd told everyone, "Hmm…a symbol that's a mix between an eye and a target. Why does that sound familiar?" The group chuckled at Odd's antics and went to get some ice cream.

When they all got ice cream, Ulrich asked Percy, "So what did you want to tell us?" Percy answered, "I decided I'm going to visit my mom and step-dad back home in New York City." The group was silent for a moment, digesting the thought that they don't know their friend so well. Jeremy replied, "I'm so sorry. When you were under XANA's control, we didn't think about possible family."

Percy waved it off and told him, "It's not a problem, because…they're both in a coma." The table went silent with shock, so Percy continued, "I came to France because I wanted to escape it all. Now that I have XANA's abilities, I can go home and give them the treatment they need."

Yumi asked, "Why didn't you stay in New York City? I mean, you couldn't possibly have known about XANA or any possible benefits like that." Percy answered, "You're right. But that wasn't the **only** thing I wanted to escape from."

Before anyone could ask, Percy continued, "My girlfriend cheated on me with my half-brother, people forgot I existed, and my dad favored my half-brother who's the same age as me. He completely forgot I exist."

No one said anything for a moment. Ulrich broke the silence, "No wonder you left. Anyone would. I may have problems with my dad, but at least he knows I exist." They continued to talk, unaware of the consequences of passing in front of a filming camera…

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Athena was watching the news, as the goddess of wisdom; she has to be aware of important events going on in the world now. She was not watching one screen, but one per country. Each screen showed the most viewed news network, and if that was unavailable, it showed what was going on in that country's government. Athena watched as the police caught the drug dealer known as Addiction.

Athena thought, '_What a foolish nickname._' Athena was shocked at what she saw next: Percy Jackson (wearing black and red) and a group of teenagers walked past the camera chuckling. Athena's gray eyes grew even wider at what the police officer said, "_It was weird. Last night at the station all of the machines stopped working, then a weird symbol that looked like a mix of a target and an eye showed up on all the screens…_" Athena stopped paying attention after that. Athena thought, "_It sounds like that weird symbol that showed up in the early 1950's during the Cold War. Even stranger is what Percy Jackson was wearing._" Athena then left to ask Zeus to call a meeting…and get Annabeth and Mark (Percy's half-brother) there as well.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

It was after dinner at camp half-blood, and the hunters have just won yet another game of capture the flag. Annabeth and Thalia were siting on a log, drinking from camp glasses (**AN: Remember, they fill themselves up with whatever drink you want**), and talking about what's been going on. Suddenly, Mark appeared holding a glass. When Mark got closer he said, "Hey Anna, just got you a drink." Annabeth replied, "Thanks Mark, but we already have glasses. See?" Mark looked a bit panicked when he saw that. He tried again, "Well, I made this just for you. Go on, give it a try."

The answer he got made him angrier, "No thanks, I'm fine." Mark scowled, "Just take it gods damn it!" Then he threw the contents of the glass at her. Thalia, thanks to her hunter instincts, reacted fast enough to pull Annabeth and herself away from whatever the drink was.

Thalia screamed at him, "What the Hades is wrong with you?" The scream caught the attention of nearby campers, Chiron, and Dionysus. When Chiron arrived he asked, "What is going on here?" Thalia replied, "Mark offered Annabeth a drink, but when she said no, he threw it at her!"

A boy, no older than 12 stepped forward and asked, "Can I see the cup?" Mark sneered, "Why does it matter to you?" He replied, "That cup looks just like the one my little sister gave me just before I came to camp. Earlier today, I was making a love potion and I used that cup. My little sister wrote something on the bottom of the cup; if that is my cup, then odds are you've just been sneaking love potions to Annabeth since you started dating."

Thalia handed him the cup, and ignoring Mark's sputtering; he read, "'To my big brodda Lenny. Have fun at camp.' Yep, this is definitely my cup." Everybody glared at Mark, especially Annabeth. Before Mark could defend himself, Hermes appeared and told everyone, "Athena has just called a meeting and all of the gods, goddesses, hunters, camp leaders, and cabin leaders need to attend. Apollo will pick you up in ten minutes."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

When all the gods, goddesses, cabin leaders, camp leaders (campers that are not cabin leaders, but have a lot of authority), Chiron, and the hunters were assembled, Zeus turned to his daughter and asked, "Athena, why have you called for a meeting? (**AN: If you thought I was going to write 'Daughter, why have thou summoned us?' Then you have either never read PJO books, do not pay attention when the gods are mentioned in the book, been taking with my friend who told me to write that, or all of the above**) Is there something we should know?" Athena replied, "I believe there is."

Turning to her uncle, Poseidon, she continued, "Have you spoken to your son recently?" Poseidon looked confused but answered, "Of course I have. Mark is in this meeting right now." Athena responded, "No, I meant your other son, Percy Jackson." Poseidon put a hand to his chin and said, "Percy…I haven't seen the boy in about a year! I wonder how he's doing."

Annabeth was thinking, '_I can't believe I dumped Percy just because of a stupid love potion! I don't deserve to be a daughter of Athena._' Athena informed the whole room, "I was watching the news (Ares and Aphrodite groaned, Hermes and Apollo were playing games on their phone, Hades, Hephaestus, & Dionysus looked bored and annoyed, Zeus and Hera were paying a bit of attention to Athena, and Poseidon and a few others looked confused) when I saw a drug dealer being arrested in France. What made me call this meeting is what I saw in the background. Percy Jackson was there with a group of mortal teenagers."

The silence (sans Apollo and Hermes dropping their phones) was deafening. Poseidon broke the silence, "This can't be…Percy is still at camp." Chiron told him, "Actually, Percy has not been seen at camp in quite some time, lord Poseidon." Then all Hades broke loose.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Percy sneezed. The Tarantula that was walking next to him made some noises, which translated as, '_Are you well master?_' Percy answered, "I'm fine, I just didn't know you could sneeze when you're digital. Tomorrow, I'll ask the Lyoko Warriors to help me out on a project, then it's off to the Big Apple!"

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**GodofGreed: So what did you think for the first chapter?**

**Percy: Please comment.**

**GodofGreed: I'm going to open a poll to see if William should be in the story or not. So please vote.**

**Percy: You better comment/favorite this story if you want to know what my project is.**

**GodofGreed: See you next time.**


	2. New Monsters

**GodofGreed: Welcome to chapter 2 of Demi-virus, you're here either because you want to see Percy's project, or you like the story.**

**Percy: Or both.**

**GodofGreed: Has anyone seen the Alien versus Predator (AVP) movies? I really liked them when they came out.**

**Percy: You got me hooked on it too.**

**GodofGreed: Do they have anything to do with your project?**

**Percy: Maybe a latter project. I want to do something else right now.**

**GodofGreed: So are you going to tell the readers what your current project is?**

**Percy: I'll let them find out. **

**GodofGreed: Thank you Percy. If I owned Code Lyoko, there would have been more monsters under XANA's control. If I owned Percy Jackson, the gods would interact with their children more.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Percy grinned at his newest creations. Percy was bored not that long after XANA was defeated, so he started creating codes for new monsters. The first one he created was the Minotaur. Since Percy fought, and killed, the Minotaur, he knew exactly what he looks like.

So Percy created a Minotaur looking like the real one did when he led Kronos' forces.

The Minotaur had 160 life points and with every time he 'kills' his strength and attack power increases, and a bead (with something on it that either looks like or represents whomever was 'killed') is added to his axe.

Soon, Percy was designing monsters after all of the Greek myths, sans the gods, goddesses, heroes, & demigods. The one Percy was really excited about was the one he was creating now: the Monster Guard.

The Monster Guard has 177 life points, has the eye of XANA on the face and chest (both are covered by armor which has the eye on it), skilled swordsmen, great archers, have a high IQ, about 7ft, can summon monsters from Percy's replicas, other sectors, or other parts of the sector they're in, and when they remove their armor, their speed increases by 88%. It was almost completed, just a few more minutes.

But none of those reasons is why Percy was happy to have completed them.

The reason is that Monster Guards can absorb human DNA and take on a more human appearance and personality. (**AN: I got this idea from Lord Maximus's story: Total Drama Reality. It's a great story.**)

Percy thought, '_I wonder if they will agree to give me some of their DNA to give my Monster Guards what they need to become more powerful._' The Hydra Percy created earlier hissed, which translated as, '_Are the new monsters almost completed?_' A nearby Tarantula answered, '_Nearly, just remain patient._'

Percy told both of them, "It is done."

With those words the sphere of energy that was right in front of Percy exploded, and in its place was the first Monster Guard. It's armor was based off of Percy's, only instead of having a blood red trident facing down on the arms and legs, it was only on the legs; the Monster Guard wore a helmet with the eye of XANA on the front (which provides an additional 150 life points), and the armor was bulkier (which provides an additional 250 life points).

The Monster Guard took its first step and said in a voice that sounds like a deep wail, "_I am ready to serve master._" Percy nodded, "Glad to hear it. Up for a little test?" The Monster Guard nodded, so Percy telepathically called Jeremy's laptop.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

The group was at lunch talking about school, Lyoko, Percy, and Sissy. Odd said to everyone else, "Sissy is like a cockroach: she's ugly, a pest, disgusting, and no one wants her around." The entire group laughed at Odd's joke.

A few moments later, they heard someone say, "Oh Ulrich dear, when will you see that I'm the one for you?" Ulrich was about to reply, but Yumi told Sissi, "Sorry Sissi, but Ulrich's taken." She then put her arm around Ulrich's shoulder.

Sissi sputtered at first, but then managed to spit out, "I-I cannot believe this! Urgh!"

With that being said, Sissy stomped away, muttering things about a no-good boyfriend stealer, with Herb and Nicholas followed her out.

The group laughed for a minute, when they calmed down Ulrich said to Yumi, "It's about time someone told her in person that we are dating."

They started dating a little after Percy absorbed XANA, and it made the school paper (front page), but Sissi refused to believe it, and ripped the paper to pieces saying it was a lie and that her father would know that the school paper is printing lies.

Before anyone could respond, Jeremy's laptop beeped. Jeremy opened his laptop and saw Percy.

Percy asked everyone, "Hey guys, how are you doing?" Odd answered, "Besides Mrs. Hertz's project, Mrs. Mayer's test tomorrow, and Jim…being Jim, we're fine." Percy replied, "Glad to hear it. Could you guys do me a favor?"

Aelita asked, "What do you need?" Percy answered, "I've been working on new monsters, and the one I just created has the ability to take on a human-like appearance and personality. They just need to scan human DNA before they can." Jeremy asked, "Why are you creating new monsters?"

The answer was, "I get bored easily and unless I decide to conquer the world, that's all I can do." Odd said, "Yeah, we definitely don't want another XANA. I want to see what the monster made from my DNA looks like. I bet he'll be handsome, not scrawny, funny, the whole package!"

Percy replied, "Glad to hear it. What about you guys." Jeremy asked, "Is it dangerous in any way?" Percy answered, "Not at all, it's just scanning the DNA, not taking it. It should be perfectly safe."

Ulrich made his decision known, "I'll do it too. If I don't Odd will keep pestering me about how brave he is."

Ignoring Odd's indignant cry of outrage, Yumi gave her answer, "I might do it another time, I just want to see how the monsters you created turn out first."

Percy nodded, "I can understand and respect that." Aelita gave a similar response, "I'm sorry, but we don't know if this could create another XANA, I'm with Yumi on this one."

Jeremy told Percy, "We don't have enough data at the time to know what they could do, I might, might do it after we see some results."

Percy said to the Lyoko Warriors, "I cannot thank you enough for all the things you have done for me. So, I'm going to try to fix this world. Just like I did at the police station. I need help if I'm going to do it though, that's one reason I created the new monsters. You'll see it's a good idea, thanks for the honesty. See you guys later."

The group said their goodbyes and Jeremy's laptop screen went black.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Back on Olympus, Poseidon was furious. He just learned that his son left camp about half a year ago, and no one bothered to do anything.

Before he could do anything, Athena intervened. Athena told Poseidon, "If you want to make it up to your son, why don't you just teleport yourself to his location?" Poseidon scowled, "I would, but I don't know where he is!"

Athena nodded calmly, "Alright, now we know he's in France and not near a body of water. We'll just teleport ourselves to the ice cream store and look around until we find him, OK?"

Poseidon, still angry, could not deny that was a good plan, "Fine, but I'm only doing this to get **my** son back. Understood?" Athena nodded, "Of course."

Annabeth called out, "Lord Poseidon, may I come with you? I want to apologize to Percy for what I did. Even though I was under the effects of a love potion, it was no excuse for-" "Love potion? What love potion?" Poseidon interrupted, the other gods and goddesses were confused as well.

The campers and hunters informed the gods and goddesses of what Mark did, and what he tried to do.

The Olympians were showing expressions that ranged from outraged to shock. Poseidon took a deep breath and told Mark, "I am very disappointed in you. Why would you do that?" Mark chose to glare at the ground instead of answer.

Poseidon sighed, "Fine, I don't care if you answer or not. However, you **will** be coming with us to France and you** will** apologize to your brother."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_**Extra:**_

The group was at lunch talking about school, Lyoko, Percy, and Sissy. Odd said to everyone else, "Sissy is like a cockroach: she's ugly, a pest, disgusting, and no one wants her around." The entire group laughed at Odd's joke. A few moments later, they heard someone say, "Ha ha ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh." The principle's daughter, Sissi, was standing right behind Odd. Nicholas, who was right behind Sissi, told her, "But Sissi, you did laugh."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**GodofGreed: So? What did you think?**

**Percy: Leave a comment and don't forget to vote for the poll.**

**GodofGreed: Speaking of the poll, look what I have. *Holds out an envelope* Would you like to read the results of the poll so far Percy?**

**Percy: Sure, so far we have 3 voters for the poll. 1 person voted for 'Yes' and 'Don't care'…I'm not sure how that works out. Another person voted for 'No'. The last person voted for…'Don't care'. So 'Don't care' is 50% of the votes now.**

**GodofGreed: You guys know you can vote twice, right? There are 2 choices for William to be in the story, 2 for him ****NOT**** to be in the story, and 1 for not caring either way.**

**Percy: Thanks for reading.**

**GodofGreed: Special thanks to: ****Ancient Arbiter, Calliope Kvasnir, Shamira The Guardian, and guest reviewer Matt.**


	3. Chará the Mischievous

**GodofGreed: Well, I'm back. Did you miss me?**

**Percy: Nope, not at all. The audience decided that you should have the Olympians and their children decide to leave me alone and let me do whatever I want. Then they want you to end this story.**

**GodofGreed: Really? I didn't see any reviews or PMs about anything like that.**

**Percy: Yes I am.**

**GodofGreed: Then you won't get the Monster Guard to scan any DNA, such a shame. I had a really good idea, such a shame.**

**Percy: FINE! I lied because I don't want them to show up. But you know what the real shame is?**

**GodofGreed: No, what is it?**

**Percy: The fact that you still don't have a Beta.**

**GodofGreed: True. C'mon people! I need a Beta!**

**Percy: On to the story!**

**GodofGreed: That's my line!**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Using Code: Translation, Percy materialized himself and the Monster Guard right behind Kadic academy. (**AN: In chapter 1, Percy used Code: Earth to materialize himself, so he wore clothes. Now he's in his Lyoko outfit**)

Percy took a deep breath and said, "Welcome to the real world. Do you like it?" The Monster Guard looked at his master and answered, "_It is different from Lyoko. Why doesn't Lyoko have clouds? Why isn't Lyoko based on the real world more? Why is it just basic thoughts of what they look like?_"

Percy answered, "Waldo Schaeffer, or Franz Hopper as he was latter known as, never programmed clouds or anything truly complex and realistic into Lyoko."

The Monster Guard tilted his head and asked, "_Can we program them in?_" Percy nodded, "I don't see why not. It could be fun."

The Monster Guarded tilted his head to the side, "_Fun?_" Using his connection to the Internet, he looked up fun,"_Definition: amusing and enjoyment. Synonyms: enjoyable, entertaining, exciting, etc… Antonym: boring. I could like that._"

Percy responded, "Glad to hear it." Frowning a bit, he continued, "Where are they? They said they would be here by now."

As if answering the question, the Lyoko warriors arrived a few seconds later. Jeremy said to Percy, "Sorry we're late, we left lunch early, but Jim was suspicious of where we were going. We have to hurry though, we have an assembly after this."

Percy nodded, "Alright then. Let's begin, shall we?" Odd asked, "Wait a minute! Where's the monster that's going to use my good DNA?" Said monster answered, "_Right here._"

The group jumped at the Monster Guard's voice. Odd was the first to respond, "Uhh…nice voice?" Not detecting the sarcasm, he replied, "_Thank you._"

Odd poked the Monster Guard in the chest, "Big guy, aren't ya? You sure you can handle the DNA of the first Lyoko warrior? (**AN: Odd was the first person that Jeremy virtualized into Lyoko**) You're gonna have to be real good with girls if you use my DNA. Understand?" "_I think I do._"

Odd grinned, "I was just joking with you about handling my DNA." The Monster Guard tilted his head to the side, "_Joking?_" Before anyone could answer, he continued, "_Definition: teasing, jesting, jokey, and clowning. Synonyms: flippant, playful, lighthearted, facetious, funny, etc… Antonym: serious. Sounds…fun._"

Percy cleared his throat, "Should we do this later?" Odd answered, "Why put it off? The longer we wait, the longer this guy has to go around without a personality."

The Monster Guard turned to Percy and asked, "_Shall I master?_" Percy responded, "You don't have to call me master, you can call me Percy if you want. And to answer you question; yes, do it." With those words, the Monster Guard put one hand on Odd's head. The Lyoko warriors (sans Odd, and maybe William if enough people vote yes) looked confused, Odd even uttered, "Huh?"

Then the Monster Guard's hand started glowing blood-red. The glow spread until it covered the Monster Guard's body; when that happened, the Monster Guard let go of Odd's head and fell to the floor, "_Ahh!_"

Cracks started spreading across the Monster Guards body. When the cracks covered the majority of the Monster Guards body…he blew up.

When the light cleared, in the place of the Monster Guard was…(**AN: I was thinking of ending the chapter here, just to piss you off**) a child. The child looked about 6-8 years old and was wearing black pants with little red tridents going down, a yellow shirt (with a black eye of XANA in the center and diagonal orange lines all meeting at the eye of XANA), a face structure similar to Odds, blond hair, turquoise eyes (with a XANA eye that sometimes flickers), and a small knife attached to his hip. (**AN: This is his Lyoko form, when he visits using Code: Earth, he'll wear a different outfit**)

Percy asked him, "Are you OK?" The 4ft. child who had once been the 7ft. Monster Guard answered with a huge grin, "Yep! I feel great! I've even come up with a name for myself." Percy asked, "Oh? What is it?" The grin on the child's face got even bigger if possible, "My name is Chará the Mischievous." (**AN: Chará means joy in Greek**)

Percy gave a small laugh at the name, which confused the others. Aelita regained her composure first, "Uhh…we should probably go to the gym before Jim finds us."

Percy told them, "Alright, see you guys later." Chará waved, "Bye guys! See you soon."

When the Lyoko warriors left, Percy turned to Chará, who was examining his body (**AN: Similar to what the Lyoko warriors did when they first entered Lyoko**).

Chará said to himself, "Wow, it feels so weird being small when I was 7ft a few minutes ago. My voice sounds different too, much…lighter than before. It sounds a bit funny now. Funny is good." Chará gave a little laugh after that.

Percy said, "I'm glad to see that you're adjusting to your smaller form, but we need to test if you still have the abilities of a Monster Guard. Try summoning a monster."

Chará grinned, "OK!" He shut his eyes and a few seconds later, a nearby electrical outlet sparked, and a dark specter that looked like smoke emerged from it. The specter compressed and a Kankerlot appeared.

Percy closed his eyes and did a small check of the number of Kankerlots in Lyoko and the replicas. Sure enough, there was one less than there should be. Chará did it, he didn't create a monster, he summoned one.

"Good job, Chará." When Percy opened his eyes, something was missing.

Two things.

Chará and the Kankerlot were missing.

Percy took a deep breath to calm himself, then yelled, "CHARÁ!"

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Chará giggled and the Kankerlot was running after him. The Kankerlot made noises that translated as, '_Where are we going sir?_' Chará answered, "You'll see when we get there." The Kankerlot asked, '_Have you even been here before?_'

Chará grinned, "Nope! That's what makes this so much fun!" The Kankerlot somehow sweat-dropped at the answer but kept running.

Chará was checked a few classrooms looking for something. Chará pouted, "Where could it be?" Suddenly, a voice called out, "Hey, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the school assembly?" The Kankerlot hid itself before it could be seen.

Chará saw a boy about 1-3 years older than Chará looks. Chará answered, "I don't go to this school, that's why. What's your name?" The boy answered, "I'm Hiroki Ishiyama, (**AN: If you saw this coming, good for you**) nice to meet you."

Hiroki then stuck out his hand and Chará used his connection to the Internet to find out what Hiroki was doing.

Half a second later, Chará realized Hiroki wanted to shake hands with him. Chará thought, '_Humans are so strange._' Nonetheless, Chará shook Hiroki's hand and introduced himself, "My name is Chará the Mischievous, nice to meet you too."

Hiroki raised an eyebrow, "Chará the Mischievous? Bit of an odd name, don't you think?" Chará responded, "Nope. Odd is an odd name." Both boys laughed for a minute.

When they calmed down, Hiroki asked, "You know Odd Della Robbia?" Chará answered, "Umm…yeah. I spoke to him a few minutes ago. How do you know him?"

Hiroki answered, "He's my sisters friend." Chará put a finger to his chin and asked, "Your sister isn't Yumi Ishiyama, is she?" Hiroki looked surprised for a moment, "Yeah, she is. How'd you know?"

Chará responded, "I met her at the same time I met Odd." Hiroki asked, "What are you doing here anyway?" Chará grinned again, "I was looking to make something for my Kankerlot." Hiroki questioned, "Kankerlot? What's that?"

The Kankerlot took that at its cue to stop hiding. Hiroki gasped in shack when he saw it, "What is that thing?" Chará cheerfully responded, "That's a Kankerlot."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Percy sighed. Chará wasn't in any of the places he checked, and Percy was starting to get worried. Percy thought, '_Let's see if I can use my codes that are inside Chará to find him. Why didn't I think of this before? Gods damn it!_' Percy shut his eyes and scanned Kadic academy and the surrounding areas for his code, three spots showed up. One was him, and the other two were very close to each other, and one had the coding of a Kankerlot.

Percy smirked, "Found you." Percy took the fastest route to catch Chará, which happened to go through the gym, but Percy didn't know that. (**AN: I'm not going to make a fanfiction where the main character never makes mistakes**)

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Odd was pouting. Ulrich asked, "What's wrong?" Odd answered, "I just don't get it, how can my DNA create a child? Wouldn't it create something, I don't know…a bit older?" Jeremy answered, "Not necessarily; after all, it didn't copy your DNA or try to improve it, just scan it and create a body on that."

Before they could continue their discussion, principal Delmas started speaking, "Hello everyone and I would like to thank you for coming, I would like to speak about-" A yell interrupted him, "CHARÁ! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! STOP HIDING!"

The students started whispering to each other, and the Lyoko warriors paled. Aelita asked, "Did that sound like Percy to you guys?" Before she could get an answer, the yell continued, "FINE, BE THAT WAY! I'LL COME IN AND GET YOU!" With those words, Percy slammed the doors open. Time seemed to freeze for a second for the Lyoko warriors and Percy. Percy had donned the 'deer in the headlights' expression.

Percy stuttered in embarrassment, "I-uh so, so sorry. I thought, well…-" Jean-Pierre Delmas said to Percy, "Don't worry about it, but what are you wearing? Who are you?"

The majority of the students and all of the teachers were wondering who this strange teen was and why he was wearing a strange suit that covered every inch of his body sans hair, head, neck, and fingers. (**AN: Were you waiting for this?**)

His outfit consisted of a blood-red XANA eye on the center of the chest surrounded by pitch black, the arms had XANA eyes on the shoulders the middle line extended and formed a trident the same color as the XANA eyes and they went all the way down to the hands, and his legs had a blood-red trident facing down until they reached the combat boots.

Percy answered, "My name is not important, I'm just looking for my, uh…little brother. His name is Chará, have you seen a kid that looks about-"

Before Percy could give a description of Chará, the door on the opposite side of the auditorium slammed open. Chará ran into the auditorium dragging Hiroki by the hand right behind him. When Chará spotted Percy, he yelled, "Percy! This is Hiroki, he's my new friend. He's Yumi's brother! Did you know that?"

Percy answered, "I'm glad you made a friend, and yes, I did know Yumi has a brother, but I never met him. Let's go home Chará." Chará replied, "Can I visit Hiroki?" (Percy nodded) "Yay! Before we go, I have to show you something."

Percy raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is it?" "King Kankerlot!" The child-like AI exclaimed with an even larger grin. The Kankerlot then entered the room. All the students' eyes went wide when they saw it, the Lyoko warriors were just shocked at what was on the Kankerlot's head.

A tinfoil crown.

The Kankerlot was wearing a tinfoil crown with sparkle that was glued on. Percy was silent for a moment, and then he started laughing uncontrollably. The Lyoko warriors started laughing too, some nearby students looked at them in concern and/or shock as they started pounding on the floor.

When Percy regained control of himself, he let out a few more chuckles, "*heh*Thanks Chará. That *heh* was really funny. I needed that." Chará looked proud of himself, "Thanks Percy!" He then hugged Percy, who returned the hug.

The audience thought nothing could surprise them at this point.

They were wrong.

"Percy?" A new voice asked. Percy stiffened when he heard this voice, Chará noticed and asked, "What's wrong Percy?" A man who looked like an older version of Percy wearing Hawaiian shirt and shorts came into view of the students.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_**Extra**_

Chará said to himself, "Wow, it feels so weird being small when I was 7ft a few minutes ago. My voice sounds different too, much…lighter than before. It sounds a bit funny now. Funny is good." Chará gave a little laugh after that.

Percy said, "I'm glad to see that you're adjusting to your smaller form, but we need to test if you still have the abilities of a Monster Guard. Try summoning a monster."

Chará grinned, "OK!" He shut his eyes and a few seconds later, a nearby electrical outlet sparked, and a dark specter that looked like smoke emerged from it. The specter compressed and expanded at the same time. When it finished, a giant lava golem with a blade for one arm was left in its place. A Kolossus.

Percy's eye twitched, "CHARÁ!" Chará broke down in laughter.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**GodofGreed: Well, that's the end of chapter 3. What did you think?**

**Percy: I think that was the longest chapter yet, and you should have ended it ****way**** before Poseidon appeared.**

**GodofGreed: It was either this, or have an entire chapter with Poseidon in it.**

**Percy: I see your point.**

**Chará: Will I be in the next chapter? How about King Kankerlot?**

**GodofGreed: Of course. Now I have an important question for the readers. Do any of you know how to draw? If you do, can you draw a picture of Chará and either post it online and give me the link or send me the picture so I can post it online?**

**Percy: See you next time.**

**Chará: The William poll will close next chapter, so you better vote while you can.**

**Percy: The current poll is the same as the last time.**

**Chará: Please comment if you want to see more of King Kankerlot and King Kolossus!**

**GodofGreed: See you next time.**


	4. Old faces

**GodofGreed: Welcome back to chapter 4.**

**Percy: So, are you going to let me beat up Poseidon?**

**GodofGreed: If I tell you, people may stop reading if I spoil my own story.**

**Chará: Don't ask the Greedy guy to do that! It's not nice!**

**?: Who cares about that?**

**Chará: Who are you?**

**?: I'm GodofGreed's friend. He mentioned me in chapter 1.**

**GodofGreed: Are you going to join our conversations before and after chapters?**

**?: Sometimes I will, sometimes I won't.**

**Percy: Why is he here?**

**GodofGreed: He paid me to let him in.**

**Chará: You really are greedy.**

**GodofGreed: Thank you.**

**Chará: That wasn't a compliment.**

**GodofGreed: I took it as one.**

**Percy: Chará, don't get into this conversation with him. It can, and will, go on for hours. I'm speaking from experience.**

**?: Why did you take GodofGreed as your username?**

**GodofGreed: That's because I don't see greed as a bad thing. Greed means you want stuff, how is that different from people with dreams? Wanting something is greedy, so if someone says, 'I ****WANT**** to help people' or 'I ****WANT**** to be successful in life'. Well, are those bad? I agree that if you're too greedy, then it's bad, but who can honestly say they've never said, 'I want that' or something like that? I'm not saying go out and take stuff from people who really need it, or steal something if you want it; I'm just saying that everyone has a desire and I'm just admitting that.**

**Percy: That was pretty short if you compare it to the 3 thousand words you used to explain it to me.**

**GodofGreed: Well I do want to keep our conversations below 3 hundred words.**

**Chará: Can King Kankerlot join our conversations?**

**GodofGreed: Maybe.**

**?: Hey, GodofGreed, I have a challenge for you.**

**GodofGreed: Tell me after this chapter. We've almost hit 300 words. Now…begin the chapter!**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Code Lyoko

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Key:

"Enjoy."-Normal voice

'_Please comment._'-Thoughts

"**Favorite this story.**"-XANA voice

"_Don't forget to follow._"-Monster Guard

"I'm right behind you."-Polymorphic specter

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Poseidon's eyes were wide open with shock at what Percy was wearing, Percy's were narrowed and cold as ice. Percy was the first to break the silence, "Hello father. I admit, I did not expect to see you again…ever." Poseidon's eyes, if possible, opened even wider at his son's words. He said to Percy, "It has been awhile Percy, I'm sorry I ignored you in favor of Mark, but I want to right that wrong. Now, let's go back to New York, shall we? We can visit your mother, she must be worried sick about you."

Any ground Poseidon gained, or thought he gained, in this talk, was instantly shattered and stomped on with those words. Poseidon kept talking until Percy snapped, "Shut up! If you cared for me at all, you would have helped her! You would have answered my prayers! You would have listened to me when I talked instead of saying, (**AN**: **Percy can change his voice like a polymorphic specter, so he said this in Poseidon's voice**) 'Not now Percy, Mark wants to tell me something.' **YOU DISGUST ME POSEIDON!**"

Percy took a breath, and then continued in a quieter, but deadlier voice, "Tell me, did you even know mom and Paul are in comas right now? Do you even care?" Poseidon was silent for a moment, when he got over his shock he asked, "What happened to your voice?" (**AN: Poseidon is shocked at how Percy's voice sounded, so he'll act a bit slow for a few minutes)**

Percy scoffed, "Well…if you think that question's going to distract me, you're wrong." Poseidon tried again, "Please Percy, let us make it up to you." Percy questioned, "'Us'? What do you mean by 'us'?"

Some more people walked in. Percy's eyes widened in shock and horror at who it was. Athena, Annabeth, and Thalia. Percy sneered, "What are you doing here? Need me to do something else incredibly hard? Are you here to mock me? Have you come to destroy me?" (**AN: Right now Percy is very paranoid when his past is involved, like a 6 out of 10 on a paranoia meter. 10 out of 10 would be Asura from Soul Eater. I'll explain if you don't get the reference**)

The group stood in shock at what Percy said, but he wasn't done, "Well? Aren't you going to answer? **Are you afraid of me?**" Percy let out a (XANA-fied) chuckle. Poseidon said, "Percy, I don't know what happened to you, but we can help. First, we have to go back to America, we'll go to camp and we can cure whatever it is you've got." Percy laughed, "Cure me? There's nothing to cure, I'm perfectly fine."

Annabeth stepped forward, but couldn't look Percy in the eyes, "Percy, I'm so…so sorry. I swear…I didn't mean to cheat on you." Many members of the audience gasped in shock, scowled at her thinking, 'How do you not mean to cheat on someone?', or their eye's opened in shock.

But none were more shocked than the Lyoko warriors. Ulrich thought, '_That's Percy's ex-girlfriend? I did not expect to actually meet her._' Jeremy thought, '_What's going on? Are they the people who betrayed Percy?_'

Percy yelled, "**LIAR! You lied to me when you said you loved me! Hades, you lied when you convinced me that…**_**he**_," Percy pointed at Poseidon, "**actually cared for me! You lied to me when you told me you loved me! And you're lying to me right now! Leave France now, or else.**" The Americans, sans Percy, and Olympians were shocked at what Percy said to them.

Athena pulled Poseidon to the side and whispered, "Do you think Percy has been…possessed? It would explain his personality and why his voice sounds so…distorted." Poseidon sighed, "I was thinking that, but I hoped I was wrong. *sigh* This is just like what Kronos did to Luke. What should we do?" Athena answered, "First, we need to find out what's possessing him. We'll see what we can do after that."

Poseidon walked over to Percy, ignored his glare and the stares of the students of Kadic, fellow gods/goddesses, and demi-gods, and said, "Whoever you are, you will come with us now." Percy scowled, "**Don't tell me you forgot my name Poseidon.**" Poseidon yelled, "I want my son back! Not his body being used as a puppet! Who are you? Why have you possessed my son?"

Percy scoffed, "I didn't possess your son, I am your son. I cannot change the fact that you are my biological father, but you are not my dad! (**AN: I believe a father is a biological male parent, while a dad is a male who takes care of you and you can emulate**) Paul didn't care that I wasn't his son, or all the trouble that being your son caused! **He actually listened to me and offered advice! I prayed to you, but you never answered unless it was important and had something to do with you!**"

During Percy's small speech, Athena walked over to the demigods and whispered what she thought was the cause of Percy's behavior.

Poseidon was scowling by the time Percy finished, "Enough. We are going to Apollo to cure you right now." Poseidon grabbed Percy's shoulder and started dragging him. A voice called out, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Poseidon turned to see who said that. It was a boy with brown hair, and he did not look happy. Ulrich yelled, "Can't you see he doesn't want to go with you?" Poseidon replied, "Stay out of this. He is my son, I'm only bringing him home."

This time, Odd spoke, "Well guess what? We're Percy's friends, and he told us that you didn't care about him, you were only nice to him when you needed something done. That sounds like you don't care about him at all."

Poseidon scowled, "Do not act as if you understand the way my family works. I've had enough of this." With that being said, Poseidon brought his fingers up and snapped them.

After a moment of silence, Odd asked, "Was that supposed to do something?" Ulrich shrugged, "I don't know. You have any idea, Jeremy?" Said teen shook his head, "Aelita?" She had the same response as her boyfriend. (**AN: They got together after Ulrich convinced Jeremy to admit his feelings to Aelita, and Yumi did the same thing to Aelita**)

The newcomers' eyes were wide open in shock, their collective thought was, '_How come the Mist didn't work?_' Percy started laughing, when everyone turned to him, he explained, "Don't try to control the Mist, it won't work. **I've taken complete control over all the Mist in this area.**" (**AN: Activated tower.**)

Before they could ask how, Jean Delmas said to the nearest school employee, Jim, "Jim, can you find out what's going on? Try to calm them down." Jim gave a salute, "Yes sir."

Jim walked over to Poseidon and put a hand on his shoulder, "I think we all need to calm down and-" Poseidon interrupted, "Are you the one responsible for this?" (**AN: Anyone else notice that in a few Greek myths, TV shows, and books that if a character hears something they don't understand and get angry, they put the blame on either an innocent bystander or whomever told them what they don't understand?**)

Poseidon questioned, "Well? Are you?" When Jim remained silent out of shock, Poseidon picked Jim up by the collar. The room was silent, sans the gasps of shock coming from the students and teachers, until a red laser hit Poseidon's hand, causing him to cry out in a mix of shock and pain.

The culprit was none other than…a Kankerlot with a tinfoil crown with sparkles on its head. King Kankerlot. Chará cheered, "Good job King Kankerlot! Do it again!"

King Kankerlot started charging another laser, but before he could fire, Percy ordered, "**Cease fire.**" Turning to face his former friends he continued, "**Last chance, leave while you still can.**" Annabeth replied, "We're not leaving without Percy! Give him his body back you monster!" Percy sighed in annoyance, "**How many times do I have to tell you? I am Percy, and I am not possessed.**"

When they ignored his words, Percy sighed, "**Very well, but remember this. You brought this upon yourselves.**" As soon as Percy finished, he started twitching, then he grabbed his head, and in a few seconds he started screaming. A black smoke-like substance was pouring down his back. When a large amount was on the floor, Percy started chuckling, "**Let's see how well you face off against on of my most powerful servants.**"

All of the students were watching this with shock plain on their faces. Jeremy asked, "So which monster do you think Percy is going to have them fight?" Ulrich answered, "I bet it's a Hydra. Remember just one of those things took all three of me out at once?"

Odd answered, "Yeah, the Hydra did beat you. But I have to say Phoenix. You have to kill those things twice! First, you have to actually hit the thing, and then you have to find its body and kill it again within a minute or else it will come back to life even stronger."

Yumi's answer was, "I say it's a Gorgon, probably Medusa. All of the Gorgons are strong and if one side of their body is injured, it either releases a deadly poison, or something that heals other monsters. Medusa may be the only one that can turn us to stone, but thankfully every time she takes off her sunglasses she loses life points. Why did Percy design Medusa with sunglasses anyway?"

Aelita responded, "My guess is Centaur. One Centaur isn't a problem, but a few of them could give anyone a run for their money. They managed to shoot me out of the air with their arrows. I just couldn't escape them, they run faster than I can fly."

Jeremy told them, "Well, we won't have to wait long. It's starting to take form." Jeremy was correct, the smoke-like substance was becoming solid. When the process was finished, a Minotaur was in its place.

The gym was silent, minus Chará whoops of joy, as the Minotaur opened his eyes and roared at his enemies. Said enemies were staring wide-eyed at the Minotaur, unable to believe that he just emerged from a smoke-like substance, which came from Percy's back.

Percy pointed his finger at them and ordered, "**Attack. Drive them back to where they came from.**" The Minotaur replied, which shocked everyone sans Percy, Chará, & the Lyoko warriors, "Yes master." The Minotaur charged at the enemies of his master…

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Extra**

"So what do you want us to do?" Yumi asked with a raised eyebrow. Percy answered, "I want you guys to go Lyoko and fight the new monsters I created.

Ulrich shrugged, "I don't see why not. It's not like we're going to be in danger from a XANA attack. It'll be fun."

**Lyoko-Mountain sector**

Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were virtualized right in front of a stone labyrinth. Odd asked, "Well, you guys ready to face off against Percy's new monsters?" Aelita responded, "I just wish Percy told us what they were." Percy's voice answered in an amused tone, "Did XANA ever warn you guys when he made a new monster?"

Odd put a hand on Aelita's shoulder, "Don't worry princess, we won't let any monsters get to you." Ulrich asked, "We going in now?"

Odd grinned, "Of course!" With that, they entered the labyrinth. After a few minutes, Yumi asked, "This is odd, we haven't encountered a single monster. Where are they?" A hissing sound was heard right behind them, they all jumped back in shock, and prepared to fight the monster.

The monster had two heads, a scaly body, four legs, a 6ft long tail with a spike in the end, and a green mist was pouring out of one of the mouths. A Hydra.

The Hydra roared at them, revealing a XANA eye inside of the mouth of the one without the green mist. Ulrich charged and managed to evade being bitten thanks to his super sprint.

Ulrich let out a battle cry as he cut off the Hydra's head, the one with the XANA eye in the mouth. The Hydra fell down and Ulrich said, "Well, that was easy."

While he was being congratulated on beating the Hydra, the Hydra's head was growing back, plus an additional head.

The group's attention was brought back to the Hydra when it hissed at them. The Hydra now had three heads, and two of them had the green mist poring out of their mouths.

Ulrich commented, "Well, three heads huh? Three versus three seems fair. Triplicate!" Ulrich then split into three identical copies and attacked the Hydra.

The Hydra opened its mouths and two of them released a poison that took out the clones, the third moth fired a laser which hit Ulrich in the middle of his chest. Ulrich cried out in shock, and during that short period, the Hydra bit Ulrich in half.

The Hydra licked its lips and all was silent for a second. Odd said one word, "Run." They all ran as fast as they could.

In the scanner room, a scanner hissed before it spit out Ulrich. Jeremy helped Ulrich to his feet. Ulrich panted out, "Those Hydras are pretty tough. Thanks Jeremy." Jeremy replied, "No problem. Now I see why Percy wanted me to stay in the scanner room."

Odd yelled out, "C'mon! Didn't I just kill this stupid bird?" The 'bird' was covered in feathers that were on fire, sans the razor-sharp beak and the sharper talons, the XANA eye was on the stomach of the bird, and lasers came out of the mouth. A Phoenix.

Yumi threw both of her fans, "Well, it IS a Phoenix. You know, the bird that comes back to life from its ashes." One of her fans hit the XANA eye, the Phoenix screeched before it fell to the ground.

Odd walked over to the Phoenix, "Laser arrow!" He fired a laser arrow at the XANA eye, destroying it.

Aelita said, "I think we're near the center of the labyrinth now. I'll check." Aelita activated her wings and flew up. Aelita looked around the labyrinth from above and saw a lot of new monster, and at the center of the Labyrinth was a half-man half-bull. A Minotaur.

Before Aelita could fly down to tell Odd and Yumi what was out there, an arrow hit her back. Aelita cried out in shock before the Centaurs let loose all of their arrows and devirtualized her.

Yumi and Odd watched with a shocked expression. Odd said to Yumi, "Guess we're walking." Yumi could only nod. They walked for a minute, before they heard a hissing sound, a different kind of hissing than the Hydra's. The last two virtualized humans started running away.

When they stopped Odd said, "Good thing XANA didn't use these monsters. We wouldn't have lasted very long." Yumi replied, "Yeah, we're lucky Percy's on our side."

A grunt drew their attention to where they were. They turned and saw the Minotaur dressed in full battle armor wielding a battle-axe. The eye of XANA which was blood-red was located on its forehead, and the battle-axe looked like it had dry blood on it.

Odd yelled, "Laser arrow!" But the arrow bounced off the battle-axe. The Minotaur gave a battle cry and charged at them. Odd jumped to the right and Yumi jumped to the left, and the Minotaur hit the wall right behind them, destroying it.

Odd gulped, "Yikes." The Minotaur turned his attention to Odd and threw his axe. Odd was so surprised by the move, that he didn't dodge it. The axe split Odd's virtual form in half. The Minotaur gave a roar of delight as he went to collect his axe, which now has a necklace that has a bead with a picture of Kiwi on it.

Yumi threw her fans at the Minotaur, but he charged right through them and sliced Yumi's virtual head off. Another necklace appeared on the axe, this time the bead was of a fan. The Minotaur roared in delight.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**GodofGreed: That's the end of the chapter. Remember, more comments equals more chapters. Please go to my profile and vote on my new poll, 'Should Kadic learn about Lyoko'. The William poll ended with…no William. By the way, I have nothing against Odd or Yumi, its just that's how the Minotaur fights in this story.**

**Chará: *pouting* I wasn't in it that much. And neither was King Kankerlot!**

**GodofGreed: The Soul Eater reference I made, if you didn't get it I'll explain it now. Asura was incredibly paranoid, he wore 5-6 layers of clothing because he couldn't trust the people around him. He also wore scarves (made out of his own skin) that covered every inch of his body. He especially couldn't trust his father/boss.**

**Percy: So on a scale of 1 to 10, I'm a 6 right now?**

**GodofGreed: Right now, yes. Maybe I'll get him to join our conversations...**

**?: Hey, GodofGreed, you ready to hear my challenge now?**

**GodofGreed: Sure, I don't see why not.**

**?: I want a *whisper in GodofGreed's ear*.**

**GodofGreed: I don't see why not.**

**?: I also have conditions. It has to be that with Percy and Chará, and there has something to make me laugh.**

**Percy: You have an…interesting mind.**

**King Kankerlot: *watches conversation with a deadpan expression***

**GodofGreed: If a lot of people either comment or PM me wanting to know what he asked, I might do it.**_** Might.**_** If not, it will stay in your head ?.**

**Percy: Don't do it.**

**Chará: C'mon Percy, it could be fun.**

**GodofGreed: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Percy: Comment, or the Minotaur right behind you will get mad.**

**Chará: Special thanks to everyone who commented/favorited/followed Demi-virus. See you next time!**


	5. Battles and distraction

**GodofGreed:…Welcome back…**

**Chará: You alright Greedy? You seem a bit depressed.**

**GodofGreed: It's been a rough week.**

**Percy: What happened?  
GodofGreed: First, my father came by after I forgot to move something on his computer to his laptop, and then he called me a disappointment. Today, one of my friends is now in the hospital. It looks bad.**

**Percy: Ouch! That sucks.**

**Chará: It's your dads problem. Don't listen to him. Hope your friend gets better.**

**?: I would have knocked your dads teeth out.**

**GodofGreed: Thanks guys. PS, real people said everything that was said here.**

**?: I'm real!**

**GodofGreed: I was talking about Chará and Percy.**

**Percy: Are you sure you should write right now?**

**GodofGreed: Yes. I'm going to write out all my aggressions in this chapter, plus if I don't, I'll never be able to finish this story.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Poseidon and Athena mentally cursed the ancient laws that forbid them from interfering with their children's battles. Nonetheless, they stepped aside. Athena watched the Minotaur wondering what the symbol was doing on his forehead and how it was possible to come out of Percy's back. Poseidon just watched Percy with a sad expression.

The Minotaur raised his battle-axe and threw it at the place Annabeth was standing seconds ago. The Minotaur roared in anger, right before an arrow hit him on a spot on his arm that was not covered by armor.

The Minotaur's only reaction to this was turning to glare at the one who fired the arrow.

Thalia.

The Minotaur's XANA eyes narrowed as he picked up his battle-axe, swung it back onto his back, and started marching towards her. The students who came to the assembly and the teachers, who were either guarding the students should the battle get out of hand or planning to evacuate the students, who were just supposed to make sure the kids were quiet and behaving during the assembly watched this in shock.

The Lyoko warriors however, were not frozen in shock like the other full humans. Odd whispered, "What do you think is going through Percy's head? The Minotaur? That's what he sent to get rid of them?" Jeremy whispered his reply, "People have been known to do irrational things when they are emotional."

Yumi gave her two cents, "That does make sense. I remember Hiroki saying that he hated mom and dad and that he was going to run away when we moved to France." (**AN: I remember in one episode, the Ishiyama's were going to move back to Japan. That's what it said: back. Meaning they came from there**)

Aelita made her opinion known, "It would explain why my dad became so paranoid before he came to Lyoko." Ulrich just nodded.

Jeremy put a hand to his chin and said, "There's still a few things I don't understand." When the others looked at him and motioned for him to continue, "That guy who called himself Percy's father, he and that other adult that came here, neither of them are helping fight the Minotaur. Why are the teens fighting the Minotaur like they've done it before? Why aren't the adults who came with them helping them out? And what did Percy's father, I think Percy called him Poseidon, plan to do when he snapped his fingers? What did Percy mean by controlling the mist?"

While the Lyoko Warriors were discussing this, Annabeth managed to stab the Minotaur on an exposed spot on his leg. The Minotaur responded to this by kicking her away from him. The Minotaur roared at her, right before he was hit by a door.

That's right, a door hit the Minotaur.

A new voice laughed out, "Hahahaha! That's what you get for showing up when we have to pick up my runaway brother."

Percy's eyes narrowed in rage as he recognized the voice, "**Great. Just great. Why did this one have to come here?**" Mark questioned, "Huh? What the Hades is wrong with your voice? Aren't ya glad we came to rescue you from the big bad Minotaur?"

Percy answered, "**This Minotaur is loyal only to me. I have no reason to fear my own servant.** **But you, you and the other traitors, I'll tell you one more time, LEAVE! I won't let you hurt me anymore, go away!**" (**AN: People who have been betrayed/abandoned find it difficult to trust people, especially the people who betrayed/abandoned them in the first place**)

Mark stared at Percy, "Huh? Why didn't you answer my question?" Mark then adopted a devilish grin, "You embarrassed? You are an embarrassment after all. Dad likes me more than you, your friends like me more than you, even your girlfriend likes me more than you!" (**AN: Percy doesn't know about the love potion)**

Before Annabeth could yell at him to shut up, Percy snapped, "**I don't even care about any of you any more! My fatal flaw may be loyalty, but when I was betrayed, I decided only to be loyal to those who are loyal to me. Now,**" Percy pointed at Mark, but looked at the Minotaur, "**attack.**"

The Minotaur, who had been silent sans his quaking in rage since being hit with a door, let out his loudest and angriest roar as he charged at Mark.

Mark smirked, "Bring it on meathead!" The Minotaur did not like his new nickname, but before he could roar again, Thalia shot an arrow at him. He responded by turning and slicing the arrow.

Right in half. Like from the metal to the other end. The nock I believe.

The demigods, Olympians, students, Lyoko Warriors, and even Chará were silent out of shock. The Minotaur snorted and gave what could only be described as a smirk. The three demigods started fighting the Minotaur, and driving him back.

Percy yelled, "**Enough!**" When all the fighting ceased, Percy stepped forward, until he was standing right next to the Minotaur. Percy continued, "**I see my Minotaur at its weakest will not be able to beat you, so perhaps we should take it up a level.**" Everyone's eyes, sans the Lyoko Warriors, Chará, Percy, and the Minotaur, opened in shock thinking, '_This is the weakest?_', and a moment later, everyone sans Chará and the Minotaur were shocked.

The Minotaur raised his battle-axe and sliced through his target.

Percy.

Percy's torso fell forward, while his legs fell back. Before either hit the floor, they both dissolved into a smoke-like substance and evaporated into thin air.

Before anyone could scream out of shock or horror or even blink in surprise, a voice echoed throughout the room.

Percy's voice ordered, "**Use your powers to get rid of them! Make them regret ever coming to France!**" The Minotaur's reply was a charge towards the Demigods.

The increase in power was obvious, even to the student with the least battle experience. Before, the Demigods were able to hold off the Minotaur, and when Mark showed up, begin to beat it. (**AN: Strength in numbers, plus the Minotaur's attention was diverted**) But now, the Minotaur was able to wear them down.

Thalia asked Annabeth, "What's going on? The Minotaur wasn't this strong a minute ago." Annabeth answered, "It got this strong after it cut down…Percy." The last word was said in a sad and quiet voice.

Luckily for the Demigods, Mark managed to get in close to the Minotaur and distract him. While he was distracted, Thalia fired her last arrow at the Minotaur.

The arrow hit the center of the eye of XANA, causing the Minotaur to roar in pain and agony, before exploding in a shower of a black mist-like substance.

All was silent for a few moments before Percy's voice said, "**…Crap. I did not expect you to actually beat him. Guess it's time for plan B…**RUN CHARÁ!"

Chará started running away as fast as his legs could go, King Kankerlot jumped (**AN: Kankerlots have occasionally jumped**), as if surprised, and then ran right behind Chará. The Olympians and the Demigods started chasing after them, yelling at them to stop.

As soon as they ran out of the gym, the black smoke-like substance emerged from the lights on the ceiling and to the shock of everyone, except for the Lyoko Warriors, it compressed until it took the shape of a 17-year-old teenager.

Percy had recreated his digital Lyoko avatar and returned to the real world.

Percy turned to look directly at the Lyoko Warriors and told them, "You guys have to make a choice right now, either join me in Lyoko until this whole mess blows over, or remain here with my monsters guarding you. You have to decide right now. They won't leave you guys alone. They may kill Aelita just because of IT. They're leader murdered a mother when he was trying to kill her children. His niece and nephew. Do you think he'll have any problem having you guys killed? They'll think you've brainwashed me and turned me against them. Please, you have to decide now."

The students, including the Lyoko Warriors, were shocked at what Percy said. Jim was the first to say anything, "Wait just a minute!" Turning to the Lyoko Warriors he continued, "Stern, Belpois, Stones, Ishiyama, Della Robbia! Do you know this guy? What's he talking about? What is this… er…Loko place (**AN: If you get the joke, good for you**)?"

Jeremy answered, "Sorry Jim, but we can't answer right now. We have some questions of our own." He looked at Percy, who sighed when he saw the look the Lyoko Warriors were giving him, when he said the last part.

Jean-Pierre Delmas joined the conversation, "Actually, you aren't going anywhere until we get an explanation for this!" His tone left no room for argument.

The Lyoko Warriors, plus Percy, sighed in resignment.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Chará was running as fast as his legs could go, with King Kankerlot about half a foot behind him.

Chará and the Kankerlot both knew that Percy did not have to say what he wanted them to do, he could speak to them with telepathy, through the codes that made up their bodies. As a matter of fact he did, Percy told them to lead them away from Kadic academy. The only reason he did was for a single reason.

Distraction.

Percy ordered Chará and King Kankerlot to lead the Demigods and the Olympians on a wild goose chase while he convinced the Lyoko Warriors to go with him to Lyoko.

After a few minutes, Mark yelled, "If you don't stop running right now, I'm going to send you to Hades!"

This made Chará turn around and run backwards. Chará opened his mouth and said in a singsong voice, "What will you give if I stop?"

Annabeth cried out, "Please! We only want to know what happened to Percy!" Please, we only want to have him back!"

Chará actually got mad, "Why? So you could convince him to date you again, only to find you making out with another man? Why would he want that?"

The group had no answer. Annabeth had tears in her eyes, Thalia put her arm around her friends shoulder, Poseidon looked sad, Mark looked annoyed that Chará didn't stop, and Athena was wondering how he knew that.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Percy turned to Delmas and told him, "Sorry, but we cannot answer right now. We have more important things to decide, like," Percy looked at the Lyoko Warriors, "What are you going to do?"

But Delmas wasn't finished, he put a hand on Percy's shoulder and continued, "I won't let you just take students out of school unless it's family related or life threatening…which it may be."

Percy looked at the Lyoko Warriors with a look that asked, 'should we tell?'

Jeremy nodded, so Percy answered, "You probably won't believe what I have to say, but I'll answer any question you have."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_**No Extra**_

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**GodofGreed: Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be longer.**

**Chará: How long?**

**GodofGreed: A bit over 3K probably.**

**Percy: Nice. Any news on your friend?**

**GodofGreed: *sigh* Nothing new yet, it doesn't look good.**

**?: He's a great guy.**

**GodofGreed: That he is. He's the one who convinced me to actually publish this story.**

**Percy: See you next time.**


	6. Questions, blades, and a chase

**GodofGreed: I'm baaaack!**

**Chará: You seem…cheerful.**

**Percy: Very…cheerful. Are you all right?**

**GodofGreed: I'm starting to feel better, so I decided to write.**

**?: You write when you're sad, happy, angry, thoughtful, depressed, overjoyed, lost in thought, hungry, sick, etc. When don't you write?**

**GodofGreed: When I'm sleeping.**

**?: …**

**Percy: …**

**Chará …Okay…**

**GodofGreed: Special thanks to Alfader, Ancient Arbiter, Calliope Kvasnir, Firehedgehog, PixelUp, Sammy, Shamira The Guardian, .320, pikachuevolves34, the undead writer, Raiden Tachibana, Ddragon21, Tismen, Hannibalrider, and warmunit127 (thanks for the comment)**

**GodofGreed: Orangefur, glad you enjoyed the joke. Now… Let's begin the chapter!**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

I don't own PJO or Code Lyoko, just this idea.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

As soon as Percy said that, the audience of students and some teachers were yelling out questions.

"How did you-""What was-""Who are-""What just happen-""What was that-""Who were-" etc.…

This continued for about twenty more seconds. Jim yelled into a megaphone, which was supposed to be used to get the students attention for the assembly, "EVERYONE SHUT UP! The principal will ask the first question."

Principal Delmas cleared his ear and then coughed into his hand, "Yes, thank you Jim."

Principal Delmas then turned to Percy and asked, "How did you create the…Minotaur? (**AN: I was advised to write something else as a first question, but I think most people (if they didn't pass out from shock or run away screaming) would ask this**)

Percy answered, "The Minotaur was created from my codes," seeing all the confused looks, he elaborated, "If you haven't guessed it, I am not human. At least, I'm not human anymore. I'm more of an AI now than I am human, but since I was born human, I can use my human DNA sequence to take on the appearance of what I looked like when I was human."

After a few moments of silence, sans the students whispering, Percy finally got a reply, "…You were right, I don't believe you. Why don't you tell me the truth?"

Percy sighed, but Ulrich beat him to the punch, "Actually, he's telling the truth sir." Everyone turned to look at the Lyoko Warriors, specifically at the one who spoke.

Seeing that he had everyone's attention, Ulrich continued, "It's true, we all fought against the one who turned Percy into an AI in the first place." Odd questioned, "Didn't Percy turn himself into a multi-agent AI in order to defeat that guy?"

Ulrich punched his friend's shoulder, "Not helping." Jeremy spoke next, "I understand it's hard to believe, but it's true."

Before anyone else could join the conversation, (**AN: If you were wondering, Sissi would have been next**) Percy asked, "What if I could give you proof?" When everyone, including the Lyoko Warriors, looked at him he made a 'come here' motion with his hand and continued, "Ulrich, you ready?"

When the Lyoko Warriors saw the black smoke-like substance pouring out of Percy, they understood. But everyone else either panicked at the thought of another Minotaur or sat, or stood in the teachers case, in shock.

When the smoky substance finished pouring out of Percy, he fell to his knees.

When the Lyoko Warriors saw this they ran to him and helped Percy back to his feet. Jeremy asked, "What was that about? Are you alright?" Percy answered, "I wasn't *gasp* summoning a monster. I was *gasp* creating one. In Lyoko and its *gasp* replicas, it's easy. In the real world, it's not easy. It's actually *gasp* exhausting doing it *gasp* more than once. Even once is painful. I'll be fine *gasp* in a minute." (**AN: Check chapter 4: Old faces**)

By the time Percy finished his explanation, the black smoke-like substance finished forming into a new form.

A Monster Guard.

The Monster Guard looked around, ignoring all the surprised and shocked looks, and told Percy in a deep wail-like voice, "_I am ready to serve and obey, master._"

Percy smiled, somewhat weakly, at his servant and asked Ulrich, "You ready?" Ulrich nodded in reply.

The Monster Guard grabbed Ulrich's head. Some gasps were heard in the background. The Monster Guards' hand started glowing as red as the XANA eye on his helmet, the glow spread, much to the shock of everyone who didn't know about Lyoko, and soon covered the Monster Guards' entire body.

The Monster Guard let go of Ulrich as he fell to the ground, as this happened, a certain principals daughter ran towards Ulrich, "Ulrich dear! Don't worry, I'll help you!" Guess she didn't accept that Yumi and Ulrich are dating. She's still in denial, let's fix that…later.

The Monster Guard fell to his knees, clutching his head with his hands, "_Ahhh!_" Then he let go of his head and put his hands on the floor to support himself.

Cracks began to appear on the Monster Guards armor and the red light began to seep into the cracks of the armor.

The Monster Guard let out on more cry of pain before he exploded into a mix of the black smoke and what appeared to be numbers. (**AN: Like digital coding**)

When the smoke cleared, a man withbrown hair and blue eyes in his mid-twenties was in the place of the Monster Guard. The man was wearing black military boots, black pants with a red eye of XANA on both sides, a camouflage shirt witch had an eye of XANA that was made up of different camouflage colors on the front, and a silver jacket with a black eye of XANA over where the heart would be.

He also had two blades strapped to his sides, and three on his back. The two on his sides resembled katanas and two of the blades on his back were just like the other two, but the one in the middle resembled a large butchers knife.

The man grinned, revealing his shark-like teeth, "This is more like it." Odd asked, "Huh? B-b-but the one created from my DNA looks like a child (elsewhere, Chará sneezed and continued running)! Why do you look older than Ulrich?" The rest of the Lyoko Warriors were holding back their laughter and snickers at Odd's expense.

The currently nameless AI smirked and Percy answered, "Just luck I suppose." The Lyoko Warriors, plus some students, started laughing at the look on Odd's face.

Percy turned to the AI and asked, "So what's your name?" The AI grinned, once again revealing his sharp teeth, "Just call me…Analytē the Blademaster!" (**AN: Analytē means Slicer in Greek**)

Odd questioned, "What's with the…er…look?" Analytē chuckled, "I am a hunter. Don't let my name fool you, I do follow the hunter's code." Ulrich asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" Analytē sighed, "Y'know, I don't hunt what can't fight back, I don't hurt defenseless people, and all that stuff."

Someone in the audience coughed, reminding the group that they were not alone.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Chará was actually having fun. He enjoyed having these people chase him, to him it was like a game of tag. King Kankerlot asked, '_Where are we going?_' Chará answered, "The Eiffel tower of course! Where else would we go?" King Kankerlot sweat-dropped but before he could respond, Mark yelled out, "Who the Hades are you talking to you little brat?" (**AN: The gods and demigods obviously cannot understand King Kankerlot**)

Chará turned around again to answer, "None of your business meanie!" Mark yelled in response, "What did you call me?" Chará responded, "Sorry, I didn't know you're deaf as well as stupid, jerkface."

Mark yelled out gibberish in his rage, drawing even more attention to the group of gods and demigods, Chará, but they somehow missed King Kankerlot (**AN: If you figured out why, you're very smart**).

Chará looked confused, "I'm sorry, but I don't speak stupid." Mark roared at Chará, "I'm going to send you to Hades you damned brat!" Thalia sighed at Mark's attitude, '_Why was I ever friendly to him?_'

Some nearby police officers, who were attracted by Mark's yells, heard this. The first police officer turned to the other and asked, "What do you think he means by sending that kid to Hades?"

The second police office was actually the son of Ethan Petit, who was a son of Athena, "It means we have to stop that kid from killing anyone." (**AN: Most people have very little knowledge of Greek mythology, so the first police officer doesn't know who Hades is. And just because the second police officer is the son of a demigod, and the grandson of Athena, that doesn't mean he knows what Athena looks like. Remember, it said in the books that most demigods never meet their godly parent, same thing goes for Athena knowing who Ethan and the second police officer**)

The first police officer looked confused, but didn't question his partner/best friend since he was normally correct, "Right, whatever you say."

With that being said, they started chasing after the gods and demigods yelling at them to stop.

Annabeth sighed before turning her head to face Mark and told him in a very sarcastic voice, "Great job, now the police are after us. You have anything else to say?" Before Mark could snap at her, and he was, Athena said, "Let's see if the Mist works here, we may be far enough from the school that whatever…whoever possessed Percy did will not work here."

Athena snapped her fingers in the direction of the police officers. One of the officers eyes opened very wide, and the other's eyes narrowed. The first police officer turned to his friend and asked, "What-uh-what do you think that was about?" The second police officer turned to his friend in shock, "What the-? You-you're not wondering why we're chasing these guys?"

The first police officer looked confused, "No, why would I? You alright Hugo?" The second police officer, who's name turned out to be Hugo, answered, "Er…uh…forget it…Let's just catch these guys." The first police officer shrugged his friends odd behavior off.

When Athena saw that the Mist had no effect on the two police officers, she muttered a curse under her breathe.

Poseidon questioned, "What is powerful enough to not only manipulate the Mist, but control it?" Athena answered, "To be honest, I don't know. Manipulating the Mist is easy, any demigod could learn how to do that. For monsters and weapons, the Mist is automatically manipulated so mortals cannot see them. But controlling the Mist? It's on a whole new level, even we would have trouble doing it, I've never heard of anything that could remove another's ability to manipulate the Mist or take control of it."

Athena sighed before she continued, "Whoever can take control of the Mist could raise armies out of civilians, could turn the bravest half-bloods into cowards, and so much more. This isn't even including that whoever this is possessed Percy Jackson. We will have to plan carefully."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Jim scratched his head and exclaimed, "What just happened? I may not be the smartest person around," he paused to glare at everyone who smirked, chuckled, or laughed, which included Odd, "but I am pretty sure that a human cannot become a computer program."

Odd muttered, "Of course, the one time Jim uses logic." Luckily for Odd, Jim did not hear the offensive comment.

Percy frowned, not out of anger, he was just thinking, '_How are we going to get out of this one? We can't get to the factory of we don't leave, but if we leave without giving them a reasonable explanation, they would call the police. After this is over, I'm going to create a program that can bring people to Lyoko without scanners! What are we going to do?'_

Analytē questioned, "Why don't you just use the Mist?" When everyone looked at him, he looked a bit nervous at their looks but continued, "I-I mean, wouldn't it be easy for you to manipulate the Mist? Y'know, considering the fact that the tower you activated controls the Mist, wouldn't that make it even easier for you?"

Percy was completely silent for a second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Four seconds.

Five seconds.

…

Twenty seconds.

Percy walked towards the nearest wall, ignored all the stares, and then started banging hi head against the wall repeating, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How did I not think of that? Stupid! Stupid!"

Jeremy decided to question Analytē, since he knew about the Mist, "So what is this 'mist' anyway? How does it work?" Analytē answered, "The Mist, spelled with a capital 'm' by the way, is what gods, demigods, known as half-bloods, and some monsters from ancient Greek mythology use to either fool mortals or blend in with them." (**AN: Analytē learned how to speak through Percy's memories, he doesn't know the details of his life, just the basic overview plus every word Percy knows**)

Minus Percy repeated use of the word 'stupid' and banging his head against the wall, the entire room was completely frozen in shock at Analytē's words.

Odd was the first to recover, "Wh-wha-what d-do y-you mean? Th-tha-that me-means Percy's a…" he couldn't finish the sentence, for all they knew, Analytē was implying anything from Percy being a god to an ancient Greek monster.

Analytē answered, "Yep. Percy's a demigod, or a half-blood…or was. Now he's more half-god half-XANA with a human DNA sequence and his memories from when he was a half-blood."

The Lyoko Warriors were quiet as they pondered this. Percy finally stopped hitting his head against the wall, and said to the group, "I get that you guys still have a lot of questions, but I promise I'll answer every single question you have if we go to Lyoko right now."

Before the group could answer, principal Delmas told them, "No one's going anywhere until we know the whole story."

Percy sighed, "Fine," before he raised his fingers, and snapped them.

To the Lyoko Warriors shock, principal Delmas' eyes went wide and foggy.

The same thing happened to all the students.

All of the students.

Except for the Lyoko Warriors.

Odd asked "Wh-what just happened?" Percy answered, "I used the Mist, now I just have to tell them something." Yumi questioned, "So it's like that MIB movie?" Aelita flinched at the mention to the men in black, and Jeremy put an arm around her.

Percy replied, "Somewhat, yes. Hold on for a second," Percy turned to face the audience, "The students Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, and Aelita Stones were excused from this assembly due to the fact that they won a contest to…uh…become exchange students. They are currently in America attending Goode high school. (**AN: Did you expect a different school?**)

The audience repeated this in a trance-like state. Odd told them, "Now say 'Odd is awesome' and sing 'Break Break Breakdance'!"

The audience remained silent, much to the others amusement. Odd started waving his arms around in the air, "C'mon people! Do it! Sing 'Break Break Breakdance'! I'll show you!" Odd then proceeded to sing and dance 'Break Break Breakdance', much to the embarrassment/amusement of the other Lyoko Warriors, Percy, and Analytē.

Analytē asked Yumi, "Does he do this a lot?" Yumi only sighed in response, which answered his question. Percy told them, "Let's just go." Everyone but Odd started walking to the exit, Ulrich grabbed Odd's shirt collar and told him, "We're leaving." Ulrich then dragged Odd out of the gym. If Odd wasn't so scrawny, he probably wouldn't have been able to do that.

Ulrich ignored Odd's indignant shout as he went to their room to pick up Kiwi.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Percy, Analytē, the Lyoko Warriors, and Kiwi were almost at the factory. Unknown to them, Chará was running past it at that moment. Right behind Chará was King Kankerlot, who was being followed by the two Olympians, and the out of breathe demigods, and they were being followed by the two police officers.

Percy, Analytē, the Lyoko Warriors, and Kiwi just entered the factory when Chará arrived. The immortals (**AN: Yes, this includes Thalia. She is Artemis' lieutenant**) and Mark missed them, but Annabeth noticed Percy's black hair.

She turned just in time to see him jump down with a dog in his arms (**AN: Only Kiwi's head was visible**).

She stopped as she realized what Chará was doing.

Distracting them.

It was all a distraction. It was all an act to lead them away from whatever whoever possessed Percy planned.

Annabeth told the others, "Stop!" When everyone looked at her, including Chará and King Kankerlot, but excluding the police officers who were too far away to properly hear, she continued, "I just saw Percy jump down into that factory, this is just a distraction. We have to go after him, not after some kid who knows what's going on. We have to save Percy!"

The others realized she was right, as Chará paled at her words. Chará said to them, "Well, I guess you figured it out. I knew not all of you were idiots."

Mark turned red in rage at Chará's words, he was about to charge at him when Poseidon put his hand on Mark's shoulder, "No. That's just what he wants, to continue the chase."

Chará said, "Awww…you had to figure it out again?" To their shock, Chará's voice came from the direction of the factory, they turned their heads, and the saw Chará standing at the entrance to the factory. (**AN: It will be revealed how he did that in a latter chapter**)

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

The first police officer stopped to catch his breathe, Hugo turned to his friend and asked, "You *gasp* alright Liam?" The first police officer, whose name turned out to be Liam, answered, "Yeah, *gasp* I'm *gasp* fine. I *gasp* don't feel *gasp* like I've *gasp* just run *gasp* a half marathon. Not *gasp* at all."

Hugo chuckled at his friends sense of humor, until Liam ran towards a bush and vomited. Hugo sighed, "I told *gasp* you not to eat that fish, I said it looked *gasp* undercooked." Liam just groaned in reply.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

The group of demigods and gods slowly walked towards Chará and King Kankerlot. The reason they were walking so slow was because if they walked too fast, King Kankerlot would charge a laser and prepare to fire.

They knew this due to Mark running towards the two AIs, but ended up getting shot in the foot by a laser.

Thalia couldn't shoot it with her arrows because then King Kankerlot would focus his attention on her.

Athena sighed, '_This could take a while._'

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Kiwi barked as Odd placed him in the scanner. Odd held up his hands, "Now be a good boy and stay." Aelita was talking to a nervous Jeremy about how he'd be fine (**AN: Remember, he has a fear of the scanners**).

Yumi and Ulrich were already in the scanners, just waiting to be virtualized. Analytē was observing them all, thinking about what he could hunt, '_Hmm…perhaps a hydra or a minotaur would be worthy prey._'

Percy was in the computer room typing in the commands to scan them into Lyoko.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Annabeth was less than half-a-foot away from King Kankerlot and Chará. Everybody else was either right beside her or behind her. When they were an inch away, Chará laughed, "This has been fun! We should do this again sometime!"

Before anyone could say anything, Chará jumped down onto the lower level. King Kankerlot didn't move for a second before he picked up one of his legs, and did something akin to a wave before he jumped down after Chará.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Percy smiled to himself, the only person that still needed to be virtualized was…Jeremy (**AN: Who else?**). Percy thought to himself, '_Just keep them distracted for one more minute Chará, just one more minute is all I need. Not that it really matters, who knows where Chará is right now? He's probably in the city right now._' Chará sneezed as Percy thought this.

A second later, Chará ran down the stairs, and when he saw Percy, he screamed, "Percy! They're upstairs!"

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

The group of Americans and Olympians heard, "Percy! They're upstairs!" Athena said, "Let's go downstairs, shall we?"

No one argued.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Percy was typing the commands even faster than before.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

The demigods and gods descended the stairs (**AN: There are stairs, plus they assumed the elevator didn't work**).

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Percy smirked in success as he finished typing in the commands to virtualize Jeremy.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Jeremy gulped as the scanner started virtualizing him.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

The three demigods and the two gods made it to the computer room, just as Percy stood up. He smirked at them as he, Chará, and King Kankerlot started dissolving into the black smoke-like substance.

Down in the scanner room, Analytē started dissolving into the black smoke-like substance too. He smirked, "Looks like it's time to go."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

In the forest sector of Lyoko, a tower that was glowing red a few moments ago, started glowing blue.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_**Extra**_** (AN: This is how XANA found Percy)**

Percy sneezed and hugged his sweater closer to his body, '_Why did they betray me?_' Just then, Percy heard a scream and his hero complex kicked in.

He saw a man being robbed by three gang members. Percy heard him say, "Please! I'll give you all of my money, just let me go!" One of the gang members, who seemed to command authority, stepped forward and told him, "This isn't about money. You're wife is my ex-girlfriend! And now, you're gonna pay." He took out a knife at the end of his sentence.

The man backed up in fear, and Percy saw a deep puddle left behind by the storm earlier that day. Percy used his powers over water to have the puddle move closer to the thugs.

When the water was close enough, Percy had the water jump on them.

The leader screamed, "What the-?" The next second, he was being swept away in a small tidal wave. The other two gang members ran away, one of them was screaming about a ghost.

The man let out a sigh of relief.

Unknown to Percy, a camera caught what he did. If XANA could have, he would have raised an eyebrow in interest at what he saw. XANA thought, '_Perhaps I should investigate this matter._'

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**GodofGreed: And I am done!**

**Analytē: Good chapter.**

**Percy: Welcome to the chat, Analytē.**

**?: So what's going to happen next?**

**GodofGreed: You'll see.**

**Chará: This was a fun chapter!**

**GodofGreed: See you next time.**


	7. The supercomputer

**GodofGreed: Welcome to chapter seven of Demi-virus. I have to admit, I did not expect so many people to favorite or follow my story.**

**Analytē: Good for you.**

**GodofGreed: Thanks.**

**Chará: Thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed, or favorite Demi-virus!**

**Percy: Ready for chapter seven?**

**GodofGreed: This is gonna be a good one!**

**Percy: By the way, where is ? ?**

**GodofGreed: He didn't pay to be in this chat.**

**Analytē: We have to pay?**

**Chará: Go read the other chats.**

**GodofGreed: Let's begin the story!**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Disclaimer: if I owned Code Lyoko, XANA would have taken control of the clouds, make it rain, and use the rain to attack the Lyoko Warriors. If owned Percy Jackson, why didn't something like this happen?

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Key:

"Enjoy."-Normal voice

'_Please comment._'-Thoughts

"**Favorite this story.**"-XANA voice

"_Don't forget to follow._"-Monster Guard

"I'm right behind you."-Polymorphic specter

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Jeremy was just virtualized into Lyoko, the rest of the group, which includes Percy, Chará, King Kankerlot and Analytē, were already down there and waiting.

Jeremy let out a startled yelp before he fell from the air and landed on his butt. The first thing he heard was laughter. Odd and Chará were rolling around on the ground, Yumi was holding on to Ulrich for support, Ulrich was grinning like a madman, Percy shook his head and chuckled, Analytē looked shocked, and Aelita was somehow blushing on Lyoko. That didn't stop her from doing a somewhat nervous somewhat embarrassed and a somewhat flattered chuckle though.

Jeremy remembered what he looked like due to his last visit to Lyoko. (**AN: The show never goes into details, but after XANA possessed Jeremy, we learned that Jeremy looked ridiculous on Lyoko**)

Jeremy was wearing something that looks like a mixture of Aelita's original outfit on Lyoko and her current one, only it was painted blue. His ears were pointed like Aelita's, and his glasses had a few circles that seemed to glow different colors. (**AN: I know this isn't very ridiculous, but this one seemed to stick. You have to admit, Jeremy was pretty obsessed with Aelita in the show. By the way, the circles on Jeremy's glasses do serve a purpose, but it'll be revealed later**)

Odd managed to, somewhat, pull himself together, "*heh* You really like Aelita, don't ya Einstein?" Jeremy blushed, and Aelita's blush increased.

Ulrich turned to Percy, the mood suddenly became serious, "So, you going to explain who those people were?"

Percy sighed, but complied, "The one wearing the Hawaiian clothing was my father, Poseidon. The one who looks my about a year or two older than me and has blond hair and gray eyes is Annabeth Chase, also known as my ex-girlfriend. The one that looks like an older version of her is her mother, Athena. The one that looks a punk (when he said this Thalia twitched, despite not hearing him) with the bow and arrows is my cousin, Thalia Grace. And the last one…the last one is Mark Newese, my half-brother. *sigh* I know you're not going to believe this, but Y'know Greek mythology, yeah…all that stuff is real."

Percy waited for there shocked reactions, but they never came. Well, not in the way he expected.

Yumi told him, "We already know that, Analytē explained this to us. He didn't tell us who those people were though. Are you really the son of a god?"

Percy looked surprised, "To answer your question, yes. And why aren't you shocked about that? I kind of expected you all to freak out."

Odd gave him a deadpan expression, "We've dealt with virtual worlds with a crazy AI that wanted to destroy humanity, could create monsters, could control things to try to kill us, possessed you, could possess anyone and give them the ability to shoot lightning at us, plus XANA made them super strong, and you think we'll be surprised at something like Greek mythology being real?"

Chará turned to Percy, "He's got a point, y'know." Percy held his hands up, as if admitting defeat, "True, true." Jeremy asked, "By the way, what did you do with those guys?"

When everyone looked at him, he continued, "You didn't just leave when they got to the supercomputer, did you? They'd be able to learn about Lyoko, XANA, us, Franz Hopper, Aelita's past, and you."

Everyone was completely silent as they waited for Percy's reaction. King Kankerlot and Kiwi (**AN: Did you forget he was there? Kiwi's wearing the same thing Odd wore on his first trip to Lyoko, only this one was made for Kiwi, and the chest has a picture of Odd on it**) backed away slowly.

Percy took a deep breath, and then yelled, "GODS DAMN IT!"

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Meanwhile, the group of gods and demi-gods were investigating the supercomputer. Mark told them, "Let's just go. It's clear that they're not here. I wanna get my hands on that brat that insulted me."

Annabeth sighed, "Mark, we saw Percy at this computer. That means this machine could have vital information on who possessed him, where he is, what his plans are, who those kids are, how Percy summoned the minotaur with that strange symbol, how Percy is still alive after being cut in half by the minotaur, and who knows what else! We have to find out what's on this computer."

Athena sat down on the chair and the computer buzzed to life. She gasped in surprise at what she saw. Poseidon asked, "Did you find anything Athena?"

Athena nodded, "This is-I-I can't believe this. This computer actually contains a virtual world, I've never seen anything like this before! It's incredible, this kind of technology is far ahead of its time."

Everyone was listening to Athena with renewed interest, "It seems that people can even be brought into this virtual world through something called scanners. Let's see if we can find these scanners."

Thalia, who was near the wall, saw a ladder that went down, "Guys, I think I found something." When the others walked over to her, no one noticed the message that appeared on the screen of the supercomputer, '_Activated tower._'

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

A tower that was glowing red not even half an hour ago, was now glowing red again. (**AN: Check the last chapter**) The same code that was used before was being used again.

Code: Translation.

Before Percy activated the tower, he looked through the camera on the screen of the supercomputer. (**AN: Yes, it has one**) Percy saw they were all in the supercomputer room, '_Hmm…perhaps I should use Code: Translation to enter through the scanner room. Then I'll distract them while Chará and Analytē bring them to the ultimate replica._' The ultimate replica was the first replica Percy created, it was created in case something like this happened. The ultimate replica, also known as the supreme replica, held the power of a hundred and fifty (150) replicas.

The best part is the location of the supercomputer. The location is- (**AN: I'm not telling yet. I will give small hints though. In fact, I already gave a hint in a previous chapter**)

Percy felt himself enter the real world through the scanners via Code: Translation. (**AN: Not Code: Earth, Percy will still be in his Lyoko outfit**)

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Annabeth and Thalia were looking at the scanners, Mark looked bored, and Athena and Poseidon were discussing what they were going to tell the other gods and goddesses.

No one noticed the spark of electricity that came off the one scanner that wasn't being investigated by either Annabeth or Thalia.

But they did notice the smoke-like substance that came out, and they definitely noticed when it took the form of Percy Jackson in his Lyoko outfit.

Percy's eyes were wide open when he saw them, "Uhh…gods damn it! Why aren't you-" Before Percy could finish his question, he had to dodge Thalia's arrows, followed by Annabeth attacking him with her knife, and Mark's sword.

Percy exclaimed, in the middle of a back flip, "Why can't you just go away and leave me alone? You left me alone when I needed you, so why won't you leave me alone when I don't need you?"

Poseidon whispered to Athena, "Go back to the computer, and gather all of the information on it. Tell us when you're done." Louder, he said, "We don't even know who you are, so do not use my sons voice. Now I'll ask you one last time, who are you, and why have you possessed my son?"

Percy, growing angry at Poseidon's words, replied, "**I am not possessed! Go away, I won't warn you again! Leave!**"

When the only answer Percy received was Annabeth charging at him, he sighed, "**So be it.**" After dodging Annabeth's knife slashes, Percy raised his hand in their direction. A red ball of energy started forming in his hand, Poseidon and the half-bloods tensed at the sight, and then they were shocked at what Percy did.

He moved his hand until it was facing himself, and crushed the red sphere.

The crushed sphere let out a shockwave that knocked everyone, except Percy, down.

Percy looked at them all, "**Just give up, you don't know what kind of powers I possess now. They are beyond what you could understand. Go back to New York, go back, and never return. Forget about me, shouldn't be too hard for you.**"

Poseidon scowled, which was being mirrored by the others in the room, "We came here for my son, and I'll sooner tell Zeus he's a better god than I am before I fail Percy." (**AN: He didn't say Zeus is a better god, it's just an example, like saying 'I'd rather _ than _'**)

Percy looked furious, "**You already failed me Poseidon! You failed me as my dad and as a god! A dad actually cares about his child, and a god actually answers prayers! When was the last time you even thought, '**Hmm…I wonder how Percy is doing**,' or '**Percy has been praying a lot recently, perhaps I should see what he needs?**' None of those thoughts ever crossed your mind did they?"**

Poseidon looked completely livid, but deep down, he knew it was true.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Athena was looking through the files that weren't locked with passwords. She thought to herself, '_This is incredible, I've barely scratched the surface of the files without passwords, and I am amazed. It seems that mortals created this, not half-bloods. I don't know how this could be created without other mortals, or even the gods knowing about something like this. Let's see, I'll just copy these files with the flash drive Daedalus invented _(**AN: Daedalus had a lot of ideas on his laptop that he gave to Annabeth, let's just say this is one of them**) _then we'll look over the ones that are unlocked, and figure out what the passwords are. I wonder if we can copy Lyoko too.'_

Athena had already learned so much about Lyoko and XANA. (**AN: A little less than what Jeremy knew at the end of XANA Awakens**) But there was still so much she didn't know. (**AN: Like Carthage AKA Sector five and project Carthage**)

Athena started a program that would copy all of the files on the supercomputer and something that would allow them to create their own Lyoko, but anything currently on Lyoko would not be copied. (**AN: i.e. Percy's monsters and the Lyoko Warriors**)

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Percy dodged yet another arrow, but was to slow to avoid getting hit by Mark's blade. Which shattered upon contact with Percy's outfit. (**AN: Curse of Achilles**) Percy smirked at Mark's shocked look, before Percy punched him away from himself.

When Mark recovered, he yelled, "Does anybody know where Percy's weak spot is?" Annabeth was conflicted, on one hand, she could tell them where Percy's weak spot was, but then she would betray his trust again. On the other hand, with the blatant difference in their powers, and Poseidon being unable to assist them due to the ancient laws, she may have no choice but to tell.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Odd yelled out, "Charge!" The Tarantula he was riding roared and ran towards the other Tarantula, which was being ridden by Chará.

Ulrich sighed, "What gave them the idea to joust on Lyoko?"

No one could answer.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_**Extra **_**(AN: You'll only get this if you read what **

**I wrote in the beginnings and ends of the chapters)**

Analytē walked into a tower and slowly ascended to the top of the tower.

He placed his hand on the screen and brought up a page with the conversations of Demi-virus.

When he got to ?, he asked himself, "We really have to pay?" And when he finished, he had a look of confusion and horror on his face, "What have I gotten myself into?"

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**GodofGreed: I am done.**

**Chará: I wasn't in it a lot!**

**Analytē: Two thing. First, I wasn't in this chapter a lot either, but I'm not complaining. And two, you people are messed up.**

**Percy: What makes you think that?**

**Analytē: Do you even read these chats? By the way, how much do we have to pay to be in these chats?**

**Chará: Don't worry Analytē, Percy's paying for us.**

**Analytē:…Damn…**

**Percy: It's not cheap. **

**Analytē: How much?**

**Percy: Five hundred dollars.**

**Chará: Eh?**

**Analytē:…**

**?: Hey! I'm back, and I got the five dollars to be in the chat.**

**Percy: Wait, it cost you five dollars? It cost me five hundred!**

**GodofGreed: I'm just going to hide now…**


	8. Battles and consequences

**GodofGreed: Welcome back to Demi-virus. What do you think of the story?**

**Chará: If they're reading this chapter, doesn't that mean they like the story?**

**GodofGreed: True, but I just want more people to comment.**

**?: That makes sense.**

**Percy: There you are! I have a bone to pick with you! Why does ? only have to pay five dollars while I have to pay five hundred?**

**GodofGreed: You have more money than him.**

**Percy: You greedy-**

**Analytē: I could leave the chat to let Percy spend less money.**

**Everyone except Analytē: No!**

**GodofGreed: By the way, I have an important announcement to make.**

**Percy: *Still mad* What?**

**GodofGreed: I will tell you at the end of the chapter.**

***All leave except GodofGreed***

**GodofGreed: Seriously, please read what I have to say.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Key:

"Enjoy."-Normal voice

'_Please comment._'-Thoughts

"**Favorite this story.**"-XANA voice

"_Don't forget to follow._"-Monster Guard

"Read what I wrote at the bottom."-Polymorphic specter

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Percy yawned as he swatted one of Thalia's arrows away, "**This is just too easy, don't you have anything better?**" Thalia gritted her teeth in rage, she always did hate being mocked.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Poseidon knew the fight was not looking well for the demigods. Mark was too angry to think clearly, and he was just trying to punch Percy.

Annabeth knew there was only one thing that could help them, "Thalia, Mark! Percy's weak spot is the small spot on his back." (**AN: I'm sorry, but I can't remember where it is exactly)**

Percy felt like he was punched in the gut, '_I can't believe it. How could she tell them my weak spot? I don't know why I'm surprised. I never should have trusted her._' While Percy was thinking this, a red aura was glowing around his body.

Percy glared at her, "I can't believe I ever trusted you. I don't know why I'm surprised that you would practically take a knife and stab me in the back! It seems to fit your personality!"

Annabeth nearly broke down into tears because of Percy's words. And the voice he said it in. Not a XANA-fied voice, but in the voice of Percy Jackson. Hearing those words through the mouth and voice of her ex-boyfriend that she still love and wants to get back together with, Percy Jackson.

Thalia glared at Percy, "Leave her alone! We're doing this to help Percy, we won't fall for your tricks! Who are you anyways? Some minor titan that thought you could overthrow the gods?"

Percy looked irritated at Thalia's statement, "**I thought I already told you. I am not possessed! This is just what I've become.**"

Poseidon scowled at Percy, "Enough! I am sick and tired of your lies! Tell us who you are, why you possessed Percy, anyone you're working with, and we may show mercy to you."

Percy sighed, "**I've already told you enough. It's your choice whether you want to believe it or not.**"

Percy received glares in return for his comment.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Athena looked at the screen and saw that forty-five percent of the files and Lyoko were done being copied. She was awestruck at how many files there were.

Athena had many thoughts, '_How deep does this secret go? How long has Lyoko existed? How did this escape our notice? What is Percy Jackson's connection to this? Who were those children? What's their connection to this?_'

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Percy blocked Annabeth's knife with one hand, but she anticipated that. Thalia fired several arrows at Percy's back, forcing him to backflip to avoid them.

Mark yelled, "I don't care if you beat those two! They're weak compared to me! This is for breaking my sword!" Mark then charged at Percy, planning to hurt him with his fists.

Everyone in the room was stunned by his stupidity and arrogance, Percy decided to let Mark's fists hit him, since Mark wasn't aiming towards Percy's back and Percy's back was facing a wall.

Mark's fist hit Percy's face, and due to the Curse of Achilles, Mark cried out in pain. Percy said, "**This is just sad.**"

A voice right behind Percy said, "It really is." Percy barely had enough time to jump out of the way before Annabeth sliced the spot he was just standing in with her knife.

Percy thought, '_Damn it! How did I forget about her hat?_' (**AN: Remember, her hat lets her become invisible**)

Thalia saw the spot he was going to land in, and she shot three arrows there.

Nothing was wrong with the arrows, in fact this shot looked like the best she shot all day.

But they never hit Percy.

Poseidon and the demigods were shocked at what they saw Percy doing.

Percy was floating.

To be specific, Percy was floating about a foot above where Thalia's arrows went.

Percy grinned, "**What's wrong? Weren't you listening to me when I told you I now have powers beyond your understanding?**"

Annabeth yelled, "All this does is prove you've been possessed! Only a god, titan, and some monsters can fly!"

Poseidon scowled, "She has a point. All you've done is add proof to the fact that you've possessed Percy."

Percy's eye twitched for a moment, before he sighed, "**To Hades with this.**" Percy raised his hand, had his fingers point in different directions until they were pointing in either the god or one of the demigods direction, a red light started to glow from each finger, and half a second later, the lasers fired.

Thalia and Annabeth dodged the lasers just in time, Mark raised his fists to shield himself from the lasers, but ended up being sent across the room while screaming in pain, and Poseidon looked surprised that Percy attacked him.

Poseidon turned to face Percy, "You attacked me?"

Percy nodded, somewhat confused, "**Well…yeah. What did you expect? You have all been attacking me, why wouldn't I attack you?**"

Poseidon grinned, which confused Percy, "Because the ancient laws say that I cannot attack you, unless you attack me first."

Percy's eyes widened with horror as the implications of his actions fully hit him. (**AN: Please read what I wrote below this, it's very important**)

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Line Break**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**GodofGreed: Short chapter I know. The next one will be longer.**

**Percy: This is it? You normally write about 2k to 3k! What happened?**

**GodofGreed: I have to get a very important message across before I forget.**

**Chará: What is it?**

**GodofGreed: SOPA.**

**Analytē: SOPA? What does that stand for?**

**GodofGreed: SOPA stands for stop online piracy act. If SOPA passes,fanfiction, deviantart, and all other fan sites will be deleted.**

**?: Didn't they try SOPA before?**

**GodofGreed: Yes, it failed then, and now they brought it back.**

**Percy: How are we going to stop it this time?**

**GodofGreed: Google SOPA 2014, and sign the petition. Last I checked, we need over 30k more people to sign this online petition. If you don't, fanfics may all be deleted. Hurry, we need more signatures by March 19! I hope I can continue this story.**


End file.
